


Trying New Recipes

by thursdayshunter



Series: House in the Woods [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Jimmy, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Castration, Dark Magic, Gag, Human Castiel, Hunting Humans, M/M, Magic-Users, Mental Torture, Non-Consensual Touching, OMC witch, Object Insertion, Restraints, Rough Sex, Speculum, Torture, Violence, eating people you've been warned, noncon, seriously this is totally fucked up PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS AND HEED THEM, this is the conclusion of this very VERY fucked up series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayshunter/pseuds/thursdayshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a broken sounding moan that caught his attention as blue eyes fluttered open and full lips parted in a gasp of pain. “You’re awake.” He grinned, “Just in time for one of my favorite parts: the preparation of a good meal.”</p><p>“Wha?” the voice was rough and blue eyes blinked in confusion, “Jimmy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying New Recipes

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE WARNINGS/TAGS
> 
> This is super fucking dark. There is major character death and it is a horrible death at that. If you want to read this kind of thing but avoid the MCD then part two (which is the alternate version of part one lacks the MCD but this one does not).
> 
> More info at the bottom.
> 
> This is a gift for my fucked up friend who requested this entire series. Happy Fucked-Up Birthday, Liz. You need to lay off the Hannibal hahaha

Lawrence grinned to himself as he quietly moved up to the campsite and took in the gorgeous young specimen sitting near the fire. From his vantage point he could see this was a great find. There was plenty of meat on the young man's thighs and just enough muscle on the arms to pique his interest.

There was still some of the plumpness of youth on his bones that Lawrence couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into.

It had been months since he’d enjoyed the succulent meal of Dean Winchester and the slightly disappointing taste of the young man’s father when the man had not relented in his search upon finding Dean’s remains. Months of meals too skinny for his taste, too old and one instance where he’d been forced to bring back a female he’d found lost in the woods.

But the young man sitting near the fire had great promise.

His fingers curled around the thick tree branch he’d found before he silently moved closer and closer, eyes taking in the details he could and finding this particular hunt to be more than satisfactory.

The young man fell over sideways, unconscious, once he’d knocked him upside the head with the branch. Lawrence carefully laid the limb down and gave himself a moment to look over his latest hunt.

There was more than enough meat on this one’s bones to satisfy him for close to a week. Upon closer inspections he wagered this particular find wasn’t quite eighteen judging by the roundness of youth in his face. Summer did tend to bring more campers to the woods.

A pleased grin stole over his features as he reached into his pack and pulled out several lengths of rope. This one would do nicely.

First he secured the ankles and next he bound the wrists. It was a simple precaution in case this one woke up before he arrived home. The morning rays of light were peeking through the trees and Lawrence was more than sure the only reason he’d managed to catch this one off guard was that the boy was still sleepy.

He stepped away and moved back through the brush to where he’d parked his ATV, thankful for the purchase he’d made in the event of having to widen his hunting grounds, to drive up to the campsite.

It was easy enough to get to as he parked and climbed off to start heaving the dead-weight up onto the back. Sure fingers tied down the young man so he wouldn’t fall off during the trip back to his home.

“I’m torn between which recipe to use on you.” He patted a meaty thigh encased in jeans and sighed out in happiness. “My first attempt with honey or the newest stuffing recipe I have been working on for awhile now.”

He moved to climb back onto the ATV when he heard a branch snap and his head whipped around. Silently Lawrence moved away and stepped behind a nearby tree, gripping the branch from before and waiting to see what was coming towards him.

Shock and wicked pleasure shot through him as he watched an identical young man come into view.

Twins.

 _Now I won’t have to choose which recipe to use_  he thought gleefully. In all of the years he’d hunted this was the first time he had managed to stumble onto identical twins.

He watched horror steal of the pretty face as blue eyes widened and the young man rushed over to the ATV. “Cas!” he fumbled with the ropes, failing to free his twin and starting to hyperventilate.

Lawrence slowly crept up behind him and with another quick, hard blow he had the other one laid out on the ground unconscious. He dug around in his pack, thankful for always being prepared with extra, to tie the second one up.

It took some maneuvering to get both of them onto the ATV, tied down and in position, before he could climb on and start the slow journey back to his house. One was tied down on the rack on the back of his ATV and the other on the front rack.

The entire time he was driving back Lawrence marveled at his luck.

After months of skinny young men, older campers and the one girl he  _finally_  had a hunt worth anything that produced two identical specimens.

He managed to get both of them into the house, cutting away their clothing and tossing it to the side, before securing them down.

The one he’d heard called Cas was laid out on the long table he typically used for preparation and the other twin was thoroughly tied down on his sturdy wooden bench he had used a few times before when he managed more than one catch.

It wasn’t an ideal position and he would have to move his second catch when he started preparing him to cook but with the wrists tied under and the legs tied so they were on either side there was little to no way this one would get free.

Lawrence returned to focus on his first catch with anticipation. Excitement filled him at the very thought of getting to prepare a meal worthy of his culinary skills.

“I think I’ll use the honey recipe with you.” He patted the plump ass of the first twin as he moved about cleaning Cas up. Lawrence made sure to scrub every inch clean. He kept scrubbing even when Cas started to twitch and show signs of waking.

It took a little, once he’d thoroughly cleaned the outside, to get his first catch into the large pan on his table. He pushed the pliant body into position with the legs spread out, a brace holding them shoulder-width apart, before pulling the arms back on each side.

Lawrence used wire to wrap around each wrist and the other end to wrap around the ankles. It had the added benefit of keeping the ass up in the air and the body where it couldn’t jerk up.

There was a broken sounding moan that caught his attention as blue eyes fluttered open and full lips parted in a gasp of pain. “You’re awake.” He grinned, “Just in time for one of my favorite parts: the preparation of a good meal.”

“Wha?” the voice was rough and blue eyes blinked in confusion, “Jimmy?”

“That must be your twin. I’m afraid he is still unconscious but I’m sure he’ll be joining us soon enough.”

Lawrence ignored the next few questions and the way Cas tried to get up only to fail. He whistled lowly as he moved away from the table towards the oven. With anticipation he made sure to thoroughly stock the bottom with enough wood, apple wood this time, for a nice long cook.

There was a large enough pile for the second twin still stacked up in the corner when he finished. “Initially I was torn on which recipe to use on you but then your twin showed up and now I can use both.” He informed Cas with relish, “I wanted to cook something with a nice, sweet honey glaze on the outside. A bit like a ham, I suppose, and for something sweeter I’ll fill you up with a nice, rich and thick honey.”

There was a groan to the left where he’d secured the twin he now knew was called Jimmy. Lawrence glanced over briefly and offered a teasing little wave when another set of blue eyes landed on him.

“I’ve done something similar with broth but I purchased a very large quantity of honey in anticipation of this particular recipe. It isn’t necessarily feasible to fill up a meal with so much honey but imagine how sweet and decadent you’ll be when I pull you out of the oven! The cost of the honey is more than worth it.”

He nodded towards the large containers of honey lined up.

“Please let us go! Please I don’t…please. I don’t understand.”

“Oh you will. Don’t worry. They all understand what’s happening in the end.” He promised with a wink before turning towards the cabinets.

Lawrence focused on the honey glaze, adding just the right amounts to add a nice and thick coating to the outside, before he began grabbing the other necessary items. A large funnel to pour the honey in with a long tube attached and the special glass plug he’d purchased for this particular recipe.

It would ensure the honey remained inside and it would keep the hole nice and gaping when he removed his meal from the oven.

He slowly started carrying the items over to the table, stacking the large containers of honey up alongside Cas’s struggling form, before nodding in satisfaction. “There we go. Now I just need to clear everything out of you.”

It was a simple spell as he traced the runes on soft, tan skin and chanted under his breath. Lawrence loved how it cleared everything out of the stomach, intestines and bladder to give him a nice, clean meal. Another spell had every last hair disappearing from the young man's body leaving soft, smooth skin.

There was a startled yelp and a jerk as Cas tried to move away from him. “What was that?” terror filled the voice and Lawrence knew those who didn’t know about the supernatural took to this even worse.

“Just getting you ready to fill up.” He picked up his brush and started to brush the honey glaze on the warm skin in front of him. It had Cas’s skin glistening brightly and Lawrence’s mouth watered at the sight.

Anything sweet was always an indulgence for him.

“Get away from my brother!” the other one snarled as he struggled with his bindings. “Let us go you crazy old man!”

Lawrence glanced over and sighed, “Scream and threaten all you want. It won’t change anything. It never changes anything.” He resumed his task, adding honey to every available inch of skin, as threats came from  _Jimmy_  and pleading came from Cas.

It was a very interesting experience and he could only imagine what the other twin would say when he shoved the pan with Cas on it into the oven. Lawrence would have plenty of time to cook up his newest stuffing recipe and stuff Jimmy nice and full while the first twin was baking.

He would have more than enough meat to last him for awhile. Half of it sweet and the other half more savory.

It would be a fascinating combination.

Lawrence added extra glaze to the thighs and plump ass, swiped over the rosy little hole and the soft pink balls. “You were nice and waxed before I even removed the rest of your hair,” He remarked with a grin before reaching under and finding Cas’s tiny dick, “With a dick that small you could only ever be a bottom. Barely longer than an inch.” Lawrence brushed some honey on the tiny dick, “You’re a bottom if I’ve ever seen one. Must like it nice and pretty for whoever is fucking that greedy little hole of yours.”

He rubbed extra honey glaze onto the hole and pretty pink balls with a laugh when Jimmy’s threats got more vicious.

“I could tell looking at those lips and that small dick of yours that you were a slutty little bottom.” Lawrence locked eyes with Jimmy, “Don’t worry I’ll fill up that hungry hole of yours until you’re fit to burst.”

Lawrence had to get his step stool to get the best angle but once he was up it was the perfect position for the next part. He pressed two fingers, covered in honey, into the tight puckered hole and coated the inside.

“There,” it was only a cursory coating since he would be pouring honey inside until Cas’s soft belly was bulging with it. “This might hurt.” He shoved the end of the tube for the funnel inside the rosy, glistening hole and laughed lightly at the whimper of pain.

“Stop! Stop it!” Jimmy yelled at him, “What the fuck are you doing? Leave my brother alone.”

Lawrence waved him off and turned to the first large container of honey. “Thank goodness for enhanced strength.” He muttered before setting the lid down and turning to the task at hand. “Don’t worry,” he added as an afterthought to the continuing threats, “Once I’m finished with your twin I’ll be stuffing you full.”

“I’ll kill you.”

“That threat gets so old.” He started pouring the thick honey into the funnel, mindful of the way Cas was squirming and whimpering, as it tried to move. “Well that won’t do.” Lawrence waited until all of the honey he’d poured into the funnel disappeared inside Cas before moving. “I thought this might happen.”

He threaded thin rope through the two holes he’d drilled into the outside rim and tied the funnel so it was secured inside Cas’s hole.

“There. That should hold.” Lawrence climbed back up and started to pour the honey once more. It sluggishly poured out of the container into the funnel and started to disappear but it wasn’t going very fast and he pursed his lips. “This is going to take far too long.”

The honey was thick and Cas’s tightening hole was preventing it from sliding inside quickly. Lawrence closed his eyes and tried to think of a better solution before nodding to himself.

The speculum.

It would hold the hole open and once he positioned the funnel, secured it down, the process would go much more smoothly and all of the clenching in the world wouldn’t affect the tubing. Lawrence had purchased that specific speculum for how wide it could open the hole and how it made stuffing far easier.

He climbed down and dug around until he found it, “I’ll have to wash this so I don’t mix honey inside your twin with the stuffing.”

The funnel and rope rested next to Cas’s shaking form as Lawrence worked the speculum inside. He ignored the pained cries and the way the glistening hole tried to clench down as he started to open Cas’s hole up.

It was one of his best purchases and beyond useful.

Lawrence hummed to himself as he kept working until Cas’s hole was nice and wide open. Once he finished, inserted the funnel and tied it back into place he started pouring again. The honey disappeared far quicker and it wasn’t long before he’d emptied the first container.

“One down.” He praised, “This recipe is a trial and error process, I’m afraid, but you’ll set the standard for any future meals I use honey with.”

Next time he would immediately use the speculum and save the time of trying to figure out the best way to get the honey inside quickly. Lawrence whistled while he poured more honey into Cas’s hole.

There were increasingly distressed cries and desperate begging continuously escaping Cas while Jimmy had yet to stop screaming and threatening from his position away from the table. “Can you see the way his belly is starting to bulge?” he asked conversationally as he picked up the fourth container, “See the plumpness? That’s my favorite part. A nice, round belly hanging below and filled to bursting with a special ingredient or recipe.”

“You’re a sick fucker.”

Lawrence shrugged, “If you keep that up I might make you try a bite when I’m finished.”

Jimmy seemed to pale after that, horror and fear twisting his pretty features, as Lawrence turned back to watch the honey disappearing inside Cas’s pretty pink hole.

“I’m sure you’re starting to feel full and heavy.” He reached down and patted the growing bulge, “Don’t worry I’m not going to stop until you’ve got a huge swell or I run out of honey. I have some set aside for the front as well.”

The struggles slowed the more and more honey he poured inside as the bulge hanging below grew larger and larger. Lawrence marveled at the shear amount of honey he had managed to pour inside as Cas started to sob.

Lawrence ignored the sounds as he hefted up the ninth container and slowly poured it into the funnel. It was still disappearing into Cas’s hole and he saw no reason to stop. The position he’d secured Cas in gave a great view of the round belly hanging underneath and kept his plump ass raised up nicely.

It was a position most would prefer for fucking but Lawrence preferred it when he was pouring broth or, in this instance, honey inside his unprepared meal.

He rubbed a hand on the huge bulge and sighed with pleasure. “You’re going to taste rich and sweet.” Lawrence refocused on pouring, lamenting the fact that it wasn’t like the broth he’d used several times that went far quicker when he emptied it inside. He was grateful that he'd purchased even more honey recently even if it had been taking up a huge amount of space in his kitchen.

Container after container disappeared into Cas's pink hole, lazily moving through him and bloating his belly. With the speculum holding Cas so wide open he could easily see how Cas's insides glistened with honey. Lawrence continued to get new containers until he noticed the honey wasn't going down further. "Oh would you look at that! I really did manage to get this rosy little hole of yours full to the brim."

When Lawrence had finished pouring the honey the sobs escaping the young man on the pan were loud, heart wrenching sounds that shook his whole body. The honey wouldn't go any deeper with Cas almost completely stuffed with it.

“That greedy hole of yours has never been fuller.” He laughed as he pulled the funnel out watching some honey escape where it was overflowing. Quickly he removed the speculum and shoved the thick, glass plug inside as the honey that escaped ran down the backs of Cas's small pink balls. “Glorious.” Lawrence praised, “That is a gorgeous, round swell. I need to add some more glaze, of course, but you’re getting closer to being ready.”

“Let him go. Let him go please!” Jimmy’s threats had long since turned to begging and Lawrence could see the way Jimmy stared at Cas’s distended belly where it hung visibly underneath him.

“And waste all of that honey and preparation time? I don’t think so. A good Chef  _never_  wastes like that.” Lawrence glanced at the other containers of honey and the long tubing attached to another funnel he’d laid out earlier, “Besides I still need to make sure that belly of his is completely full before sliding him in to the oven.” He tsked at Jimmy and returned to the task at hand. "His ass might be full to the brim but that belly can hold even more honey."

It was harder forcing the long tubing down Cas’s throat, far enough that the honey could run easily down into his belly, but Lawrence was patient and confident in his skill as a Chef. He ignored the choking and gagging until he was satisfied it was down Cas’s throat so the honey would go directly into Cas's belly.

Pouring the honey this time was far easier with the tubing already so far inside Cas and no amount of gagging or crying hindered his progress. “While I could pour as much honey as I wanted in that plump ass of yours, at least until it was completely full, this is the only true way to fill that belly of yours.”

He hummed while he worked, pleased as the remaining containers emptied and the huge swell hanging under Cas’s body grew significantly. Cas's tears were flowing freely and his little round cheeks were flushed, blue eyes glassy with tears and pain.

Once the last container was empty and the honey had completely disappeared down the tubing he eased it back out as Cas choked and desperately dragged in air.

Lawrence moved away from the table after he finished adding more glaze to Cas’s skin. He pulled open the bottom of the oven and with great care he started a fire. The heat slowly started to increase as he closed the bottom and turned back to the table.

“A few things remain before you're finished and ready to cook. The final little touches that make a good meal great.”

A bright red apple was shoved into Cas’s mouth, the perfect size to fill his mouth and keep it wide open, and secured behind his head after Lawrence forced Cas's mouth wide open.

“I really found I enjoy having an apple in the mouth.” He pulled out some pineapple and with sure, swift cuts sliced it into rings before bringing them over to where Cas was crying into the apple filling his mouth. Lawrence laughed lightly as he placed the pineapple rings strategically along the slope of Cas’s back. “Almost forgot.” He collected his cherries and several toothpicks.

Cas sobbed and jerked each time he placed a cherry down in the middle of the pineapple before stabbing a toothpick inside, into Cas’s skin, to keep them in place.

 “I do love how perfect you look like this. I’m sure you can guess I’m a fan of a good, old fashioned ham and this recipe is very loosely inspired. The honey glaze and pineapples at least.”

Lawrence collected his camera and started taking pictures. He got several of every single angle and made sure to get enough of the large belly hanging below.

He whistled as he mixed ingredients into a sweet marinade, something that would compliment the honey filling Cas, as he dug around for his marinade injector. It really did add such nice flavor to his meat.

Lawrence moved back over, bowl and injector in hand, as he set them down and filled the injector. He started on Cas's thigh, injecting the marinade in several places, before moving to the right calf and on to the next leg. From the legs and thighs he injected marinade into the plump swell of Cas's gorgeous ass and then moved up the young man's body until he'd finished.

“I think I managed to get you even fuller than I had that hunter a few months back. Your belly is fat and full of rich, sweet honey. I couldn't get anymore inside you unless I started injecting it under the skin but that's what the marinade was for.” He waved the camera in front of Cas’s face, “These will look great in my book. Your twin will have a page right next to yours.” He stepped close and leaned into to whisper, “While you’re cooking in the oven, slowly burning alive, I’ll be preparing your twin. I’ll make sure to lather him up in my favorite butter sauce and then I’m going to stuff him at both ends with my newest stuffing recipe. His belly will be bulging when I’m finished, though not as big as yours unfortunately, and while I’m eating you I’ll shove him in to cook.”

There was horror on Cas’s face and tears spilling down honeyed cheeks as Lawrence leaned back with satisfaction.

“Let’s get you in the oven!” he stepped over to the oven, pulled open the door and turned back to guide the table into position. The flames continued to slowly grow in the bottom of the oven as he hauled the pan along the top of the table and towards the edge. He had Cas facing his twin as he moved the pan closer because he wanted to Jimmy to see Cas's face when the flames first started in on his plump, stuffed ass and his pretty little balls.

“STOP! PLEASE STOP DON’T DO THIS PLEASE DON’T KILL MY BROTHER!” Jimmy was sobbing now and Lawrence looked back at him, locking eyes with glassy blue, as he pushed Cas’s pan slowly into the oven savoring the screams.

There were cries and howls, muffled by the apple, as Cas slowly slid into the oven and Jimmy continued to beg as Lawrence watched with glee. It was almost as good as cooking that hunter and feeding him to his own father.

Lawrence glanced away to watch the squirming body moving on top of the pan, trying to get up and failing, as the light from the flames danced over tan, glazed skin. Arousal stirred inside him at the sight and sounds cause him to groan lowly to himself as his stiffening dick pressed against his pants.

He stepped out of the way to give Jimmy a good view of Cas, pan only half way in, beginning to cook in the huge oven as he kept his eyes fixed on the sight. Lawrence watched for a minutes seconds, loving the howls of pain, before he pulled the pan back out as Cas sobbed brokenly on the hot pan. "I prefer them going in head first. Just thought I'd get that ass and those soft balls a little extra cooking time." Lawrence gleefully turned the pan back around so Cas was facing the flames and slowly started to push the pan back into the oven.

Inch by inch it slowly moved inside the hot oven as Jimmy continued to beg and Cas's beautiful howls increased. It was almost sad when he shoved the pan all the way inside and stepped away leaving the door wide open for the time being. He wanted Jimmy to watch longer and Lawrence knew it took longer for his meal to succumb when it was open.

With a bounce in his step, the howls still filling the kitchen, he turned to Jimmy with a grin. “Your turn. I have something special for you. While stuffing is one of the more common things I fill my meals with this is a new, perfected recipe that I haven’t used yet. I have a great idea of exactly how much to make to give you the best stuffing possible.”

Howling continued to fill the kitchen along with Jimmy’s sobs as Lawrence gathered up the large quantity of ingredients needed to make up a large enough batch of stuffing to fill Jimmy with. He paused, still feeling that low burn of arousal and regarded the second twin with interest.

It would be a shame to waste such a perfect opportunity and it had been quite awhile since he’d gotten his dick in a tight hole. He moved about collecting some olive oil before turning to where Jimmy was tied down naked to the bench.

In the oven Cas’s howls continued as the fire slowly cooked him alive.

“You’ll serve two purposes today.” He moved over and once he set the butter sauce down Lawrence started to trace the ruins, chanting lowly. “I’ll have to do this twice but it’s worth it for a full experience.” Lawrence took in the identical smooth, pink balls and puckered hole in front of him with glee. Jimmy had the same tiny dick that signified a natural bottom in Lawrence’s opinion. “Another slutty bottom from the looks of it.”

Two oil coated fingers rubbed against Jimmy’s tight, rosy hole and pushed in without mercy. There was a jerk and a wail as Lawrence quickly slicked up Jimmy’s hole without a care of being gentle. “Stop! Please stop what you’re doing please!”

Lawrence ignored him and added some more oil before setting the bottle down. He freed his half-hard dick and with oil coated fingers stroked himself to full hardness while watching Cas cooking in the oven.

The howls, the sight and scent had him moaning lowly. Lawrence moved up close to Jimmy’s ass and holding onto his hard dick he started to shove himself inside. The head of his dick pushed past the tight rim of Jimmy’s hole and started to sink in as Jimmy sobbed out in pain.

“Ohh it’s been far too long since I’ve had a young, tight hole to fuck.” Lawrence’s eyes hooded in pleasure as he kept pushing inside the vice-like hole as muscles viciously clenched down on him. “Hear that?” he asked with a grin as he rolled his hips back and slammed inside again, “Your twin isn’t as loud as he was a moment ago.”

The fire was still burning away underneath Cas and the movements of Lawrence’s cooking meal were slowing drastically. Lawrence stared at the place between Cas’s spread legs where the honey filled belly hung and up to gaze at the glass plug caught between honey glazed cheeks as he started to thrust into Jimmy’s equally plump ass. The sight of Cas's naked, honey stuffed form cooking and howling in his oven had his arousal increasing even more.

His cheeks flushed with arousal as he pounded into Jimmy. The tight clench of a firm ass around his dick and the view in front of him had pleasure tightening his gut. “ _Ohhhh_.” Lawrence moaned lowly, “If you taste half as good as you feel I’m in for a real treat. Ohhhh yes that feels good.” he moaned loudly, "Look at how good your twin's ass looks glazed with honey and his fat belly cooking. He's dying while I'm fucking you in the same room."

Lawrence lazily pounded into Jimmy as he watched his meal cooking in the oven. His mouth hung open and his body started to tingle as his orgasm built. The smack of his hips up against Jimmy’s ass echoed in the kitchen along with his moans of pleasure and Jimmy’s sobbing. He never stopped looking into the oven at Cas's glistening ass or his huge, stuffed stomach.

“I forgot how good this feels.” His hips jerked forward and his rhythm started to disappear as he got closer and closer. Lawrence slowed himself several times, dragging the feeling of a good fuck out as long as possible, as Jimmy continued to sob. The sight of Cas cooking filled Lawrence's vision as he snapped his hips forward.

Lawrence stilled inside Jimmy, closing his eyes and focusing on the warmth surrounding his dick, before he pulled back and started fucking again. He wasn’t sure how long he managed to drag it out, relishing a good fuck and a delicious view, before he lost control and started slamming himself inside. After several thrusts his dick shot his load into Jimmy’s tight little hole. “Just what I needed. It's not every day you get to watch the identical twin of the person you're fucking getting cooked alive in your oven. Today has been my lucky day, wouldn't you say?”

His softening dick slipped out of Jimmy’s swollen, gaping hole as he sighed in gratification. A few seconds passed after he had pulled out before Lawrence could see his cum leaking back out. He gave Jimmy’s ass an affectionate pat and took care of himself, fixing his clothes and moving away.

“I knew you’d be a good fuck. I should have gotten off in your twin first and then I could have enjoyed two fucks but hindsight is 20/20 as they say.”

Now he felt loose and relaxed. Ready to start preparing his second meal and idly wishing he’d taken the time to enjoy the hunter in a similar manner. He had forgotten how good it felt to fuck a warm body instead of his hand.

“You’re a monster.” Jimmy’s voice was hoarse when he finally spoke up after Lawrence had finished in his ass and Cas’s howls had gone quiet. “You’re going to burn in Hell for this.”

Lawrence arched a brow, “I’ve been hunting, cooking and eating young men for centuries. The only ones burning today are your twin and yourself.” He gazed inside the oven, took in the plump and identical ass to the one he’d just fucked, before closing the door. “And it looks like your twin is cooking nicely.”

He turned his attention to preparing the stuffing and seasoned butter sauce for Jimmy.

It was easy to lose himself to the process, hands moving over his utensils instinctively, as he started preparing the large bowls for stuffing and a deep bowl of his seasoned butter sauce. He breathed deeply, savoring the delicious scent filling the kitchen, as Jimmy sobbed brokenly on the bench.

“Doesn’t  _Cas_  smell delicious?” he asked conversationally as he worked and mixed, “All that rich honey nestled inside that ripe little hole of his and that round belly…I’m going to savor every single juicy bite.”

Lawrence finished getting the base ingredients ready before stepping away. He stared at his progress and nodded to himself as he started to melt his butter.

“I’ll add the melted butter to you and plug you up until I’m ready to start stuffing.” It would take awhile for Cas to cook completely through and he wanted to get Jimmy into the oven quickly once he prepared his meal.

Lawrence cleaned off the speculum, collected a new glass plug and a funnel with tubing before sitting them on the table.

“Need to clean you out again.” He murmured once he’d wiped away the cum that had managed to leak out of Jimmy’s swollen hole. Lawrence traced his finger over Jimmy’s shaking back and after chanting he stepped back. “Now I need to move you.”

Wordlessly he gripped Jimmy’s hair and slammed his head off of the bench. The young man went completely limp upon losing consciousness. Lawrence untied him and hauled Jimmy’s body up, toting him over to the table.

He shoved Jimmy into a position where his ass was raised up using one of his deeper pans right underneath Jimmy’s hips and tied him down so he couldn’t move. Lawrence paused only for a moment to use the spell to remove all of Jimmy's hair and sighed in pleasure at the smooth, bare skin offered. “There we go. I’ll let your insides marinate with butter first.”

Jimmy woke up when Lawrence was shoving the tubing inside his relaxed hole until the funnel was in position. He used one hand to hold the funnel and the other to dip a cup into the deep bowl of his seasoned butter sauce.

Lawrence started to pour the hot butter into the funnel as Jimmy sobbed and jerked, begging him to stop, as Lawrence continued to pour cup after cup into the funnel. It was a far easier method and far quicker than using the baster.

The baster on that hunter had honestly been to drag things out and mentally torture his meal during the process. Jimmy was getting a different form of torture.

“There we go.” He pulled the tubing out and pressed the glass plug inside Jimmy’s resisting hole. “I’ll let you rest until it gets closer to meal time and then I’ll start making the stuffing I’ll be filling you up with.”

Lawrence turned to the oven, checked the building fire and moved out of the kitchen as Jimmy sobbed on the table. He carefully set his timer and with a sigh settled into his comfortable chair, leaning back and letting his eyes drift closed.

After a successful hunt, the preparation of one meal and a good, slow fuck he needed a short nap.

Hours later the sound of his timer going off jolted Lawrence out of a peaceful dream.

He yawned and stretched, getting out of his chair and ambling towards the kitchen with hooded eyes. Lawrence took a deep breath and sighed out, “Getting close. I can always tell by how the house smells of cooking meat.”

On the table Jimmy appeared to have sobbed himself to sleep with his ass still in a raised position due to the pan holding him up.

Lawrence turned away and focused on preparing the stuffing. He glanced over at Jimmy’s sleeping form, gaged him close enough to the same size as the hunter he’d eaten months before and settled on the same amount of stuffing.

It had been the perfect amount, the perfect cook and he did enjoy having enough stuffing until the last of his meat ran out.

When he finished the stuffing the island and the kitchen counter were covered in large, full bowls waiting to be pushed into Jimmy’s soft, warm body. He turned to the stove to start preparing a few sides to go with Cas for his lunch. Keeping them on a low heat so things didn’t end up finished before he was ready.

Lawrence grabbed a couple lengths of wire, another brace to keep the legs shoulder-width apart, a ring-gag and moved over to the table. He slipped the metal ring between Jimmy’s parted lips and turned it so his mouth was propped open before buckling it behind his head.

Jimmy came awake with a jerk and a whimper as he twisted on top of the table. “Now I need to cover you in my seasoned butter sauce.” Immediately Jimmy tried to move away but Lawrence ignored him and collected the bowl.

He poured it on Jimmy’s skin, rubbing it in and pressing against the muscles as he made sure to coat Jimmy in a layer of it. The begging and sobs were harder to understand with the ring-gag already in place but Lawrence still enjoyed listening to them.

“Now we’re at my favorite part of preparation.” He looked into Jimmy’s eyes, “Stuffing.” The metal pan was removed and Lawrence straightened Jimmy’s shivering body out.

After a few seconds the plug was pulled out to reveal Jimmy’s buttered hole and the speculum was inserted into Jimmy’s clenching ass. He slowly opened Jimmy’s hole up until it was wide open and he could start pushing stuffing inside. Lawrence grabbed two of the large bowls and his favorite kitchen tool for stuffing.

“This will hurt,” he promised, “And it’ll hurt even more as your body is filled to the brim with stuffing but know that it makes your meat taste that much better. You’re going to be nice and fat when I push you into the oven.”

Lawrence moved into position and immediately set about shoving stuffing inside Jimmy’s spread open hole. He made sure the tool shoved the stuffing deep enough that he couldn’t see it any longer each time he added more stuffing. Occasionally he marveled at Jimmy's glistening insides as the stuffing was shoved inside.

On the table Jimmy had started sobbing again, body shaking violently from it, as Lawrence continued stuffing Jimmy’s hole. He worked slowly, making sure to get the stuffing as deep and far as he could go before he needed the next size of the tool to shove the stuffing deeper.

He finished with the first bowl and using the longer tool pushed it inside. Lawrence pumped it several times, making sure to shove the stuffing as deep as he could, before moving to start adding more.

It was a slow process but it was anything but tedious for him. Lawrence loved every single step of preparing his meal. He loved catching them, stripping them, cleaning them and making sure to fill their insides up with whatever filling he’d chosen.

The bowls gradually emptied as Lawrence stuffed more and more stuffing inside Jimmy’s hole. “This recipe has a nice kick to it.” He spoke as he collected another bowl and continued shoving the stuffing deep into Jimmy. “It’ll go great with you when I have dinner tonight. I’ll eat some of your twin for lunch and a nice, juicy slab of your plump, tempting ass for dinner.”

Lawrence started to hum as he worked, emptying bowl after bowl after bowl, while Jimmy sobbed brokenly and shivered on the wooden table.

He shoved his longest tool deep into Jimmy, pumping it several times to shove the stuffing deeper, before leaving it inside and venturing over to the oven. “Let’s see how close you are.” He murmured after checking the clock.

After collecting his oven mitts and a thermometer Lawrence opened up the oven, marveling at the golden cook on Cas’s skin and the large cooked belly hanging under him. He pulled the pan close and sunk the sharp end of the thermometer into the thigh meat, waiting and giving his cooking meal a more thorough look.

“You’ll be done just in time for me to put your twin in.” Lawrence grinned at his perfect timing and shoved the pan back in, shutting the door and taking off the mitts. “I’ll let you get a good look at the finished product before I put you in to cook.”

Lawrence checked the food on the stove, stirring and adjusting the heat, before he moved back over to Jimmy and with a sigh he gripped the back of Jimmy's head and slammed Jimmy’s head off the table. The young man went limp. Lawrence untied Jimmy, rolled him over and tied him down again.

The glass plug was shoved back into Jimmy’s gaping, stuffing filled hole as an afterthought.

With a bounce in his step he went back over to the counter to collect the last bowls of stuffing and looked at the beginning of a nice belly bulge where he had already filled Jimmy up with stuffing. With Jimmy unconscious Lawrence started shoving stuffing down his throat, using the medium length tool and Jimmy’s swallowing reflex to get the stuffing down to Jimmy’s belly.

It wasn’t long before Jimmy was waking back up, choking and gagging as Lawrence shoved the tool deep pushing the stuffing down.

This position was the most rewarding as he could see Jimmy’s belly really starting to swell up with more and more stuffing. He kept shoving the stuffing down as Jimmy whimpered, tears running down his cheeks, while his stomach bloated with stuffing.

“Oh you’re getting a nice bulge.” He reached down and rubbed the swell of Jimmy’s growing belly. “Almost done with the first bowl.”

Lawrence paused when Jimmy seemed to be struggling to breathe and immediately started shoving more down his throat once he seemed to recover.

He finally scooped up the last of the stuffing, pressing it past the ring-gag into Jimmy’s mouth and using the tool to shove it down. “There we go. All stuffed and ready for the final touches.”

Lawrence brushed a generous amount of butter sauce on Jimmy’s exposed front, coating the round belly with extra, before stepping back to collect his camera. A few shots of Jimmy laid out, stuffed full, would be a great addition to his book.

“Now I need to get you on a pan and ready to go in.”

This time Lawrence hit Jimmy’s head off the table just enough to daze him before laying down the pan, untying Jimmy and hauling him onto the pan. He secured Jimmy’s wrists behind his back with wire, used the brace to spread his legs apart and added another coating of his butter sauce.

“Just need the apple and you’re all ready to cook.”

Lawrence used a green apple this time, removing the ring-gag from Jimmy’s mouth and shoving the apple in, forcing Jimmy’s mouth down to bite into the skin of the apple and finally securing it behind his head.

“You look perfect.” He praised as he raised his camera up and moved around Jimmy, taking pictures of each angle and nodding to himself at the sight. Lawrence moved behind Jimmy to take a picture of his ass and gazed at the gorgeous pink balls.

He stepped away, set his camera down in preparation of taking pictures of his current cooking meal and checked his cabinets. Lawrence pulled out several ingredients, placed them on the counter and grabbed the oil.

It emptied into a pot on the stove as he turned it up and moved over to the island in the middle. He sharpened the blade of his favorite knife and after setting it on the stove, held out over bright blue flames, he stepped away to start mixing ingredients in a shallow bowl.

“They’re just too tempting.” He spoke out loud to Jimmy, not giving away what was coming, before he collected another length of wire and moved behind Jimmy. Lawrence circled the wire as best he could before grabbing Jimmy’s balls and tiny dick before wrapping it around them towards the base. He tightened the wire until there were loud sobs and screams escaping. Slowly Jimmy’s balls and dick started to look delightfully swollen looking.

Next he collected a larger needle and thick thread. It didn’t take long to thread the needle in preparation for stitching. He placed them nearby Jimmy as he glanced over them. It wasn’t often that he used a needle and thread when preparing a meal but the times he needed to cut into one prior to cooking had made it necessary to have in the kitchen. While he could use a red hot blade to burn the skin he wanted to take a more hands on approach.

Lawrence pushed the long wooden table up against the oven, opened the door, before moving back to the stove to check everything. He turned off the back burners, placing the pots down on hot pads. “There we go.” He nodded in approval, “One last thing.” He collected the knife from the stove, staring at the glowing red blade, before strolling back to Jimmy.

His fingers curled around Jimmy’s swollen balls and small dick while he used his other hand to bring down the red-hot blade. The howl that action earned echoed loudly in his house but Lawrence didn’t stop until he’d removed both Jimmy’s balls and tiny dick.

With sure fingers he collected the needle and started stitching up the sliced, bleeding area where Jimmy’s soft little balls and dick had once rested. He stuck the needle through Jimmy again and again, stitching and humming under his breath, until he could tie it off. Each pass of the needle through Jimmy's skin had loud howls escaping and filling the kitchen.

He was briefly tempted to press the red hot blade against the skin but the stitches had done their job and had the added bonus of inflicting another form of torture.

“I didn’t do this the last time I had a worthwhile meal but I didn’t forget this time.” Lawrence checked the area Jimmy’s balls and dick had once been, ran his fingers over the row of near-perfect stitches and nodded with satisfaction. “There. I just couldn’t help but stare at them. That healthy pink ball sac of yours holding those perfect balls was too much to resist and it wasn't like you were going to _need_ that pitiful dick. Not that you had needed it before.”

He cleaned the bloody mess up, mindful of his newest ingredients, before setting about coating them. Fried balls were one of his favorite little treats to enjoy. They wouldn’t take too long to fry up once he was ready to enjoy them with his lunch.

“I’m going to fry these until their coating is a nice golden brown and eat them with your brother.” He announced as he rubbed some butter sauce over the spot Jimmy’s balls and dick used to be once the remaining blood from cutting on Jimmy had been cleaned up.

He mixed up a different marinade, far different from the one he'd injected into Cas, before collecting the other marinade injector and moving over to Jimmy. He repeated the same process he'd used on Cas, moving all long Jimmy's body as he injected marinade into Jimmy and listened to the hitching sobs each time he watched the marinade disappear into Jimmy's soft flesh.

Lawrence placed the injector and bowl aside once he was finished in order to take in the final product.

With an appreciative look of Jimmy’s ass and one last picture he moved back to the oven. Using his mitts Lawrence hauled the pan out. At the other end of the table Jimmy had started howling once more only this time at the sight of his twin’s cooked form.

Cas’s naked body was cooked to a rich, golden brown and his enormous honey filled belly hung gloriously underneath him. It was a truly large and impressive swell that had Lawrence's mouth watering at the sight.

“I know,” Lawrence leaned in and breathed deeply, moaning in appreciation, before looking over at Jimmy. “He looks delicious. Smells good too. A nice, honey glaze on that delicious skin and look at that huge belly filled with honey. He’s going to taste delicious.”

As he spoke he took pictures of the finished product and moved away to get plates, silverware and a napkin.

“I got distracted and forgot to make a sauce for lunch but I can always fix that later since I’ll be enjoying  _Cas_  for days to come.” He picked up the knife and fork, sinking it into thick thigh meat and cutting.

Piece after piece of rich, cooked thigh ended up on his plate while Jimmy continued to howl and sob.

“This is a perfect color for the skin. Look out how rich and golden his skin is after a nice, long slow cook.” Lawrence tapped the glass plug still nestled inside Cas’s hole. “This is keeping all of that honey inside for now. Imagine how burning hot it was inside his little hole when he started cooking.”

Lawrence cut a small piece off and pushed it into his mouth, chewing and moaning in appreciation. He wanted Jimmy to see just how much he was going to enjoy eating his twin and then him once he was finished cooking.

“ _Delicious_.” He savored it, “Would you like a bite?” he waved a chunk in front of Jimmy with a teasing smirk on his face and watched how the tears were practically pouring down Jimmy’s cheeks.

He stepped away, setting the plate of cut up meat over on his kitchen table and carefully turning the preparation table so Jimmy was closest to the oven. Lawrence had to turn the pan around so Jimmy was facing the open oven and ready to slide in.

Lawrence added more wood to the bottom of the oven, stoking the fire and waiting until the flames started to grow. Satisfied he closed the door back up, moved over to where Jimmy was sobbing and started to guide the pan inside.

The sobs quickly turned to howls of pain and fear as the flames started to brush against Jimmy’s buttered skin. “This is what your twin felt. He felt the fire slowly cooking him alive. Only he still had his pretty little balls and dick attached.” Lawrence laughed softly as he teased Jimmy.

With one last long look at Jimmy he shoved the pan in the rest of the way and moved to his stove, pouring each pan into its own serving bowl, while Jimmy howled into his apple.

Lawrence moved about his kitchen, enjoying the scent and screams, quickly finishing the preparation of Jimmy’s balls. Once they finished frying he carried them over to the table along with his sides.

He savored each rich, sweet and succulent bite of his meal as Jimmy cooked. It wasn’t until half way through that he got up, shut the oven and returned to his seat to finish eating. It was the best meal he’d had in three months and Lawrence couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have so much meat from a hunt. He was going to be enjoying two very different flavors from two gorgeous, plump twins that would last him for quite awhile.

The bonus fuck he’d managed to enjoy between preparing each twin would be something he savored for a long while yet. “It’s something I might have to include more often.” He mused out loud. Having a meal tied up and not getting off, at least once, would almost seem like a waste after today’s enjoyable experience.

A moan escaped him around a mouthful of Cas’s thigh as he slowly chewed up the sweet meat and savored the bursts of flavor across his taste buds. He was looking forward to the more savory meal that Jimmy would offer him later. Once he was full Lawrence placed his plates in the skin and with unmistakable glee he started to carve the meat off of Cas's bones, placing it in labeled containers and humming to himself in satisfaction.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a very VERY horrible thing. It is very violent, very graphic and very disturbing. Trust me...I know (I spent time writing that lovely fucked up thing for all of you). I really hope you read the tags, were prepared for the fucked up mess that this was and that if you've gotten to this point you have survived with your sanity.
> 
> So was the Dean version better or the Cas/Jimmy version? Was it every fucked up thing you thought it would be?
> 
> This is probably the end of this particularly fucked up series (unless more blackmail or begging persuades me otherwise. I can't rule anything out cause the future is uncertain and I keep hearing about how of course Sam would go looking for his family...do you think SAM should stumble across our hungry witch? Or someone else?). 
> 
> I banged this sucker out as quickly as I could as tomorrow is my friend's bday and this, of all things, is what she wanted since I had planned on ending this series already. When you realize she requested everything in this series this being her request is probably not a shock.
> 
> Here are the prompt points, as they were sent to me, for this third part and I once again managed to nail every last one of those fuckers because "challenge accepted".
> 
> -The victims in this one are Cas & Jimmy (twins cause YES two meals in one hunt ahahahaha)  
> -Lawrence has had months of shitty meals so twins has his little dark heart all excited ;)  
> -They're HS aged & camping  
> -Lawrence prepares Cas first, Jimmy second (let's use that speculum on them both)  
> -Cas COMPLETELY filled with a fuckton of honey, covered in honey glaze & treated like a ham almost (cause why the fuck not?)  
> -Jimmy gets to be stuffed with a fuckton of stuffing (after Cas cooks ofc)  
> -Lawrence puts pineapple & sticks cherries into Cas's back like a ham (i know i'm evil)  
> -While Cas is screaming in the oven Lawrence, who is aroused, decides to fuck Jimmy (cause it's been so long and his poor old dick needs it)  
> -That sick fucker, ofc, watches Cas cooking while he fucks Jimmy (and draws the whole thing out cause it's been sooooooooo loooooooooooong)  
> -Also the boys have ittty bitty little dicks and soft little pink balls (details are important)  
> -I want Lawrence to finally get those balls he wanted so poor Jimmy gets completely castrated (cas can keep his while he cooks)  
> -Jimmy sees Cas after he's been cooked  
> -Lawrence eats Cas while Jimmy cooks  
> -Make them SUFFER cause I'm a sadist and it's my bday gift :D
> 
> And that is the list of things my demented friend wanted (word for word cause I want to give credit where credit is due and you can see what I had to work with). I managed all of them cause I'm stubborn. I also binged Disney while writing this cause my poor soul needed something light and happy. I still need something light and happy cause, well you read it so you know...
> 
> Now I'm going to find a prompt to write that doesn't involve eating people. I really feel like that would be a nice break. I've got a few suggestions I've been sent so we'll see what sticks out to me...


End file.
